A comprehensive study of the etiological relationship of bacterial and non-bacterial agents to infectious complications of delivery and puerperium is undertaken. The study focuses especially upon the isolation of mycoplasmata (Mycoplasma hominis and T-strains) and bacteria from a study group composed of women undergoing vaginal delivery and women with gynecological surgery unrelated to pregnancy, will be included. Attempts are being made to isolate mycoplasmata and bacteria from blood of all patients, uterine cavity and fallopian tubes of patients from whom specimens can be obtained at the time of operation without the possibility of vaginal contamination, and from the cervix. Antibody response to mycoplasmata and chlamydiae will be attempted on all patients. The presence of mycoplasmata and chlamydiae in internal genital organs and blood will be related to fever post partum, subsequent history of pelvic inflammatory disease and dysfertility. The role of Chlamydial infection is sought by culture of selected specimens and serologic methods. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Foy, H.M., Kenny, G.E., Bor, E., Hammar, S., Hickman, R.: Prevalence of Mycoplasma hominis and Ureaplasma urealyticum (T-strains) in Urine of Adolescents. J. Clin. Microbiol. 2:226-230, 1975.